Episode 4: I Give You My Name
ANIME EPISODE 4---I'll Give You My Name ( Japanese title--- "Watashi no Namae o Ageru ~The sound of Your Name~" 私の名前をあげる) Episode Overview The school holds a combined PE swim class at the school's pool. Shuichi, wearing the school's boys swimsuit, notices Yoshino wearing the school's girl's swimsuit, and notices that Yoshino is now showing 'muffin tops', the beginning of growth of adolescent breasts. However, Chi is wearing, not the school swimsuit, but a very revealing white bikini, and is both scolded and admired for doing so. Later in swim class, Yoshino quietly pretends what it feels like to be drowning. Later, Saori and Shuichi begin working on the revised script for the stage play. Anna takes the script from Shuichi for a peek, but that makes Shuichi cry. Yoshino visits Yuki, a transgender woman, at Yuki's home. The next day, Shuichi, Mako, and Saori discuss the stage play, as well as more intimate subjects, like Shuichi's and Yoshino's possible relationship. That evening, Yoshino asks Shuichi out on a date. Next weekend, Shuichi dresses like a cute adolescent girl, and Yoshino dresses as a young boy, and they have a wonderful time together, shopping and eating in a cafe. Yoshino offers to trade names with Shuichi, so that during the rest of the date, Yoshino goes by 'Shuichi', and Shuichi goes by 'Yoshino'. Shuichi also wants to take the name 'Juliet', and have Yoshino take the name 'Romeo', in the school play. Next school day, the teacher, in a surprise move, recruits several more students to work on the play, much to the devastation of Saori. So, Saori invites Shuichi to her home to try and finish the play, and also suggests that they swap names. Saori then confesses her love for Shuichi, regardless if Shuichi is a boy or a girl. Saori then goes to the local Christian Church and prays that she be named Romeo, and that Shuichi be named Juliet, for the play. This Episode's Story During the school day when PE class has a combined girl's and boy's swim class, Shuichi is wearing the school's official boy's baggy swim trunks, whereas Yoshino is wearing the school's official girl's tight-fitting one-piece tank swim suit. Shuichi notices Yoshino is now showing 'muffin tops', the beginning of the growth of adolescent breasts. The swim coach notices that Chi is not wearing the school's swimsuit, but a revealing white bikini. This draws scolding from the coach, but admiration from the other girls, and especially the boys. But Momoko is admiring Yoshino, with now noticeable breasts and a narrow waistline. Yoshino, who wishes to be male, doesn't take the compliment well, and during the later free swim time, quietly pretends to be committing suicide by drowning, at the bottom of the pool. At after school activities time, Saori and Shuichi try to work on the script in an empty classroom, for the upcoming gender non-conforming play, but find that there are too many distractions. Not the least of which is Shuichi staring at Yoshino during the outdoor athletic practice. That evening, Shuichi is told to go to the bedroom, since Maho is entertaining two of her girlfriends, including Anna. Anna sneaks into the bedroom to check on Shuichi, who is working on the script. She steals the notebook for a peek, but that only makes Shuichi cry. Maho tells Anna not to worry about the crying, as it happens all the time. Also that evening, Yoshino, dressed as a boy, visits Yuki, a transgender woman, and Yuki's male partner, Shiina, in their home. Soon, Shiina departs, leaving Yoshino and Yuki to spend intimate social time together, talking together, and looking at modern teen fashion on the Internet, and looking at binders. Next day, the teacher asks Shuichi and Saori if he can see what progress the script has made, to which Saroi says 'None'. Late that afternoon, Shuichi, Saori, and Mako meet together to supposedly work on the script, but the conversation descends into gossip, mostly gossip about Shuichi the girl, and their relationship with Yoshino, the boy. At late evening, Yoshino swings by Shuichi's place, and Yoshino asks Shuichi out on a date, since tomorrow is the weekend. Shuichi gladly accepts. Saturday morning finds Shuichi and Yoshino on their date together. Yoshino, dressed as a teen boy, is wearing a shirt and denim cargo pants. Shuichi, dressed as a cute teen girl, is wearing a pretty white dress, trimmed in lime green. They go shopping together, visiting a store that has the outfit, and the binder, that Yoshino had seen on the Internet. Maho and her two girlfriends are also out on this Saturday, at a karaoke cafe. Anna goes to use the restroom, and stops to buy a cell phone trinket, abet an ugly one. In the afternoon, Shuichi and Yoshino have a meal in a fast food restaurant. They talk about one of them wearing a binder, and the other one wearing a bikini swimsuit. After the meal, Shuichi uses the girl's restroom, with Yoshino 'on the lookout'. While waiting, Yoshino suggests that they trade names, so that Shuichi, the girl, will be known as 'Yoshino', and Yoshino, the boy, will be called, 'Shuichi'. Shuichi proposes an even more intimate name exchange, that Yoshino take the name 'Romeo', and that Shuichi take the name 'Juliet', for the school play. Then the proposal is taken to an even deeper level, with the imploring that Yoshino see Shuichi as an authentic girl, and with Shuichi pledging to treat Yoshino as an authentic boy, and both living happily ever after ! That evening, as Shuichi is in the tub, the thoughts of the day are racing through the mind. Maho gives Shuichi the cell phone trinket that Anna had bought, causing Shuichi to regret being a boy. The next school day, the teacher surprises everyone by opening up the creation of the school play script to many more student writers. Saori is filled with anger and rage, but says nothing in front of the other students. 'If looks could kill', the teacher would be quick and merciless roadkill. After school, Saori calls Shuichi over to her house, to try and finish the script, before it is opened up to so many more additions by others. Saori likes the idea of the two teens in the play trading names; and urges Shuichi to take her name, Saori, as a authentic gesture of girlhood. Shuichi counters by telling her of the desire to become an authentic girl overall, not just in name, and in real life, not just in a play. Saori is startled by that revelation, but 'ups the antie' once more by confessing that she is in love with Shuichi, regardless if presenting as a boy or a girl. After the completion of the script, Shuichi leaves, and Saori, a nominal Christian, goes to a local Christian church. There she prays in the Sanctuary, to God, that Shuichi be selected to play Juliet, and that herself be selected to play Romeo. Category:Anime Episodes